The After- Mileven
by Jinofdadjokes
Summary: Takes place after El closes the gate. Jopper. Mileven. Lumax. Jancy. Mum Steve. So fluffy you will die. Start: 17 July 2018 End: ?


Mike sat staring at the wall opposite him, waiting. Something he has gotten used to over the past 353 day. Those days without her were like hell for him and it took a toll on him. Everyday he called her, hoping that she could hear him. Everyday he cry, praying that she will come back to him. When she walked through the Byers' front door he immediately went to her. He had to hold her, to make sure she was real, to make sure she wasn't a figment of his imagination. She was real. He held her, he couldn't believe it, she was really there in his arms. But that was hours ago now. So much has happened in that time. Everyone was back at the Byers', everyone except Hopper and El. Mike just sat there. Was she dead, alive? Nobody knew. All they could do was wait. Everyone told him that she was ok but he had to be sure, he had to see her in flesh to believe that she was ok, he would take no chances, he didn't want to get his hopes up, to believe that she was ok and then for Hopper to come back without her. He wouldn't handle it. It had to be another hour before Mike heard the tired of Hopper's truck against the Byers' driveway, but as soon as he did he was up, out the door. Mike sprinted up to the passenger door of the truck and pulled the door open before anyone else was even out of the house. There lying in the front set, barely awake was his precious El. Staring up at him with a half smile. He could tell she was in pain, but she was ok, she was alive, she save them all once again. He smiled back at her and took her hand in his, helping her out of the truck. Once she was standing on her own two feet, putting ninety percent of her weight onto Mike, they embraced each other in a heartwarming hug, crying into each others shoulders, not saying a thing. But they didn't need to, every emotion they felt, every word that needed to be said was conveyed through their embrace. Everyone stayed back, watching, in awe at how two young teenagers could be so in love. Mike and El stayed like that for a good ten minutes before they pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. El's hands around his neck and his holding her hips, supporting her weight. "You came back. You did it. You came back to me El. I'm so proud of you." Mike said tears in his eyes. "I promised." El said, eyelids drooping. Mike picked her up, struggling a bit, and walked into the house, every one following behind. Once inside he gently placed her on the couch and kneeled in front of her. He held her head in his hands, speaking softly, "Do you want Ms Byers and Nancy to help clean you up?" She nodded faintly in reply. Mike turned around and didn't have to say a word, Ms Byers and Nancy were already coming over, helping El off the couch and walking her into the bathroom. Once inside the women helped El undress and helped her into the shower. Nancy washed her hair while Ms Byers gathered clothes from Wills room. Once El was out of the shower they helped her dry her hair and get dressed, discovering along the way that El had beautiful curls. "Mike." El said tiredly. The two women exchanged a knowing glance. "I will go get him Sweetheart." Ms Byers said sweetly, her motherly instinct already on full ball. She rushed into the living room and said, "Mike," he looked up, "El wants you." Mike got up instantly, ignoring the wolf whistles and hoots from his friend and the way that Max scolded them for being so immature, he walked briskly down the hallway and into the bathroom. The sound of the door opening caused El to look up, once she saw Mike she reached a hand out to him from where she was standing, leaning against Nancy. Mike walked over to her and picked her up. Mike holding under her knees and El holding loosely around his neck. Mike looked to Ms Byers, silently asking where to go, "She can take my room Honey, I don't think I will be getting much sleep anyway." Ms Byers told Mike, who nodded knowingly and walked out of the room. Sitting El on the bed and kneeling down again he asks, "Do you want to see everyone or have a rest and see them tomorrow?" El looks up tiredly and reaches out to Mike, "Sleep." Mike nods pulling down the blankets and helping her get comfortable. He leans down and kisses her forehead before saying, "Night El." Getting up to leave the room. As he turns around he hears a wine from El. Mike turns around thinkings something is wrong. "Stay." El says, voice trembling slightly. Mike nods going around the bed and getting in keeping his distance at first before her hears her saying, "Come closer. Want to cuddle." He obliges moving closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, as she moves wrapping her hand around his waist and resting her head against his chest, sighing contently. He smiles slightly before whispering, "Night El. I'm so happy you are back." She snuggles closer whispering sleepily, " Night Mike. Home." Later that night Hopper comes in to see them cuddled close, small, content smiles on their faces. He wanted to break them up, tell Mike to sleep somewhere else but he couldn't, he kept them away from each other long enough. They deserve to be happy. Their in love. Hopper sighs, walking over to them, leaning down kissing the top of El's head, whispering softly, "I love you baby girl. I'm so proud of you." Standing up again he walked out of the room thinking to himself, 'I can't keep them apart, but do I want to?'

Word Count: 1010

Authors Note:

First chapter complete! Leave request. If you request I might not fit it in straight away as I have written about five chapter ready to be uploaded. I know it's short. The first few will be until I get used to writing. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon.

️️


End file.
